iDon't Get It
by HoboKitty
Summary: She doesn't get what's happening to her when she sees the two of them dancing. Set after iSpeed Date One-sided Seddie and very mild Creddie


**_Hey guys. I haven't been updating because I haven't had time to and some personal stuff, but I PROMISE that I will finish iPlan a Party and the Seddie Oneshot fanfics ASAP. I'm sorry about the HUGE delay. Enjoy this while you wait for me to update the stories that I take forever to update. Haha._**

**_Anyway this story is about what happens to Sam while going to the Groovy Smoothie, finding Carly and Freddie dancing, and heading to Carly's apartment._**

**__****I just hope it's not a cliche story. It's more of a one-sided Seddie and MILDMILDMILD Creddie. Kinda sad if you look at it through Sam's eyes, but that's what I see is happening to her on the show.**

**_Hope you like. :D_**

**_DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING YOU COPYRIGHT HOBOS!_**

* * *

**iDon't Get it**

She's walking towards the door of the Groovy Smoothie. She can't handle Gibby scoring more than her, but she knows a Blueberry Blitz will make it better. She drools at the thought of one. Her friends will be there too, so maybe they can laugh about what happened.

Shes still walking, and she's almost there. The wind's blowing against her and it's kinda cold. She shrugs it off. Wind doesn't come close to upseting her. She's not one of those frilly daffodils that squeal everytime it gets too hot or too cold outside.

She looks up to see the Groovy Smoothie sign above her. Finally, she was going to induldge herself in a mouth-watering smoothie. She smiles and walks in the door.

She's shocked to see something. That boy that she always picks on is dancing with her best friend. Her mind is racing. She doesn't get why Carly's dancing with him. She never thought she'd see the day where Carly showed she might like Freddie more than "that way".

She feels a lump forming in her throat. She knows that the normal Sam would just barge in and say, "So the nub finally got Carly?" and joke around with them, but she thinks it's different this time.

She doesn't want to feel third-wheelish or rude for just standing there, so she just leaves. Her friends don't even hear the door. They're too wrapped up in dancing with each other. Why should she care anyway? She should be happy that the dork finally got what he wanted. Carly seemed pretty content with him.

But she's not happy for them. She doesn't get why she's upset. She tries to shake what just happened off, but the image of Carly and Freddie dancing is burned into her cornea. She kicks a rock on the ground. A hobo gets hit with it and starts to flip out. She doesn't even bother to beat up the homeless dude. She just yells, "Shut up!" and continues to walk.

The people in cars and buses are starting to stare at her now. She's thinks they're probably thinking, "Aww. Poor weak and vulnerable girl." but she doesn't want anyone to think that. One car even stops to ask what's wrong, but she just screams, "What are you looking at?" and walks towards the neon Bushwell Plaza sign she sees.

She doesn't even want to deal with her mom tonight, so she decides to crash at the Shay's. Hopefully Carly won't bug her about the dance. She doesn't want to think about that experience again.

She's walking into the lobby. The warty doorman screeches, "What is this DEMON doing in my apartment?" She rolls her eyes and chucks a vase that was on his desk across the room. She hears it break and Lewbert starts to whine.

She's at Carly's door now and she's about to go in. Suddenly someone smashes into her from behind. She's about to choke the person, but when she turns around, it's just the tech-dork. She says, "Watch where you're going, Nubface!" and prays that he won't ask about the dance.

Too late. He asks what she's so annoyed about and adds a comment like, "Did Gibby not dance good?" with a smirk. Her mouth is open but no insults, or rude comments, or anything is coming out. She collects her thoughts and quickly says that she "didn't want to go with the stupid shirtless boy." and opens Carly's door.

Freddie's still hung up on the dance thing. He follows her and asks if she even went to the dance. She's annoyed and her words explode out of her mouth. Some of which, are lies "No! Okay? I didn't go to the dance! You think I wanted to go with that boy anyway? I just walked here, after going to his house to tell him I'd never go to the dance with him anyway, got it Benson? Or do I need to repeat myself?"

She's storming upstairs now. She knows that Carly and Freddie know something's up, but she just has to play it cool. Sam Puckett isn't one to burst out in tears and give her life story. She just has to say she's annoyed because Freddumb wouldn't quit bugging her. She goes into Carly's room to get some PJ's.

She's about to close the door and get changed, but her best friend is standing in the doorway. Carly's asking what's wrong. She just tells her the excuse she made up and Carly gives a small, "Oh." She then adds an "Are you sure that nothing's wrong?"

She laughs. Carly always does this. She thinks she's Dr. Phil or something. She tells Carly she's fine and waits for her to go downstairs.

She closes the door. And spots a recent picture of her and her friends on the Shay's couch. Carly is leaning against Freddie and the two of them have the biggest smile on their faces. She, herself, was kinda out of place in the picture though. She had one of her hands behind her head, the other hand gave a wave to the camera. Her feet were on the coffee table. She was in a relaxed position, but her expression showed that the camera kind of caught her by suprise. She didn't know why Carly put that picture up. All the others felt posed, but this one wasn't. She knew Carly had better pictures of the three of them together, so why did she use this one?

She gets changed and heads back downstairs to find Carly and Freddie laughing about something. She thinks she hears the phrase "The Groovy Smoothie" being thrown around by the two. She sighs but puts on her usual bored expression and walks over by the them

She thought back to what she said about being fine. Yeah. If fine meant being a confused emotional mess, she sure was fine.

* * *

**_Well that's it. :) Kinda sad though. Hope you peoples liked it._**

**_Ill probably update iPlan a Party tomorrow, Seddie A to Z Oneshots tomorrow or the next day, and...NEW chapter story called iHate Books coming out about next week about Freddie and Sam having to read a book and do a video report on it, but they realize after a while that the book kind of relates to them :)_**

_**I'm ALSO working on a DIFFERENT chapter story called iHate You where Sam goes too far with a prank and Freddie decides he's done with her. (Think Josh is Done if you're a Drake and Josh fan ;D)**_

**_I'll be SUPER busy with typing this week haha. Sorry if there will be any other delays._**

**__****Read and Review! I love your comments and constructive critism! :D**

**_Peace,Love, and BALLOON ANIMALS!-HoboKitty :)_**


End file.
